Omedetto Sakura-chan
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y aunque el regalo que él le dio no era lo que quería, sí fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! Post-Guerra.


**"Omedetto Sakura-chan" **

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **Y aunque el regalo que él le dio no era lo que quería, sí fue mucho más de lo que esperaba, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!

**-/-/-**

Sakura soltó un suspiró cansado mientras salía del hospital, había sido un día agotador, entre que había tenido que realizar algunas operaciones un tanto arriesgadas _(como atender a ese miembro de la División de Inteligencia que había estado a cargo de Ino hasta una semana atrás)_ hasta reparar huesos rotos.

Ya solo quería llegar a casa y descansar un rato, su madre ya le había dicho que celebrarían su cumpleaños de forma tranquila _(aunque conociéndola, lo dudaba) _pero sería mejor que seguir en el hospital, además, en casa estaría más relajada.

Atisbo un grupo de mujeres de diferentes edades aconglomeradas en la entrada y suspiró cansinamente, no le sorprendía, especialmente si el próximo a ser _Hokage_ estaba recostado en la pared ajeno a sus chillidos con los brazos cruzados.

—Naruto —le llamó, el Uzumaki inmediatamente alzó su rubia cabeza en su dirección y sonrió _(no de esas sonrisas falsas, sino una que iba de una oreja a otra)_, haciendo saltar su corazón.

—¡Sakura-chan! —el brillo en sus ojos era divertido, pidió disculpas a las demás y salió, alcanzando a la pelirosada en el pasillo hacia la salida—. ¡Tengo rato esperando _'ttebayo_! —se quejo como niño pequeño.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—Te recuerdo que te había dicho que saldría tarde y usted, señor próximo _Hokage_, se ofreció a esperarme_ "todo lo necesario" _—le dijo, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su índice mientras decía cada palabra.

—Ya, ya —suspiró él, sujetándole la mano —mira que vengo de esa aburrida junta con los ancianos y casi me caía de sueño esperando —Sakura se fijo en que la mano de Naruto tembló un poco al sujetarla.

—¿Cómo estuvo la junta? —pasaron junto al grupo de féminas que, de haber podido, habrían enterrado a Sakura siete metros bajo tierra con la mirada.

—Aburrido, ¡aburrido! —exclamó el Uzumaki sin soltarle la mano aún —no entiendo cómo mi padre pudo aguantar eso y Kakashi-sensei lo tolera —masculló con verdadero pesar —me quedaré dormido a las dos palabras —se quejaba y Sakura reía con sus actitudes infantiles.

Iban caminando hacia la casa de Sakura hablando de sus respectivos días, hacia año y medio que salían de novios. Ella había querido mudarse desde que tuvieron 10 meses y él se había negado porque _"quería hacer las cosas bien con sus padres"_.

Lo que él no sabía es que sus padres querían nietos lo más pronto posible, de solo pensarlo el sonrojo le subió por el cuello hasta las mejillas.

—¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? —Naruto detuvo su andar y se volvió a mirar a su novia, que se había detenido repentinamente.

—¡Ah! Pensaba en tonterías —negó con su cabeza y retomó su andar, pero ahora fue el turno de Naruto quedarse estático—. ¿Naruto? —le miró, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Sakura-chan —musitó con suavidad, pasando saliva y tomando aire profundamente —¡realmente estoy nervioso! —se puso las manos en la cabeza y negó con su cabeza.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Sakura trató de acercarse pero él extendió una mano, negando con su cabeza—. Naruto, me estoy preocupando.

—¡Lo había ensayado tantas veces! —se quejo, cubriendo con su otra mano ahora parte de su rostro—. Necesito recobrar la compostura, ¡compostura_ 'ttebayo_!

Sakura no estaba segura de que Naruto supiese lo que era _"mantener la compostura"_ pero lo dejo hacer, lo vio (_y escuchó_) resoplar par de veces cosas totalmente inentendibles. Empezó a sentirse ansiosa y nerviosa, antes había dicho que había ensayado mucho para aquello.

¿Podría ser que...? Abrió sus ojos de par en par y Naruto, aún sonrojado, se volvió hacía ella completamente, con mirada decidida.

—Sakura-chan, ¡primero, quiero que ya vivamos juntos! —algo hizo cortocircuito en su cabeza, ¿con _eso_ él se refería a...? Pero ella...

—Naruto, ¿q-qué quieres...? —acaso se refería a_ "vivir juntos" _con un anillo de por medio, aquello era lo más probable, ¡¿Naruto iba a pedirle matrimonio?! Su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que ya es momento de que podamos convivir juntos —la voz le temblaba ligeramente —y... y...

¿Y...? ¡¿_Y_?!

—Así prepararnos para lo que podría venir en un futuro —esto último lo dijo tan rápido que ella se alabó por haberlo entendido a la primera.

Algo empezó a desinflarse dentro de ella y se reflejó en su rostro.

—Ah... —bien, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba, ¿se había expresado _tan_ mal?

—Sakura-chan —trató de acercarse ahora y ella dio un paso atrás. Frunció el ceño—. ¿No te agrada la idea? —añadió, ahora desanimado. Sakura alzó la mirada rápidamente.

—No, ¡no! No es eso, es que yo pensé que... por un momento tú... —y se mordió el labio superior, evitando la mirada del rubio.

Naruto era idiota, pero incluso él, al repasar brevemente sus palabras y acciones, sumo dos más dos y sonrió de lado.

—Sakura-chan —musitó, ahora con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada mientras se acercaba a ella, como un depredador al acecho de su presa —ya sé en lo que estabas pensando —Sakura lo miró más sonrojada aún y retrocedió otro paso.

—Ya... Déjalo así —murmuró ella —¡y deja de acercarte como si quisieras comerme o algo! —espetó, extendiendo su mano para mantenerlo alejado, tal como hizo él minutos atrás.

—Pero en verdad quisiera comerte —rió, halándole de la mano y pegándola a su pecho —pero luego —Sakura le pellizco un costado y Naruto se quejo —¡ooouuu, que eso duele, Sakura-chan! —exclamó, medio riendo, medio quejándose; ella no dijo nada y mantuvo su rostro oculto en el pecho del Uzumaki.

—Soy una tonta —se quejo ella.

—No, Sakura-chan —Naruto acariciaba los cortos cabellos de ella con delicadeza —en realidad, es natural, también quiero darte ese anillo y hacerte esa propuesta como debe de ser —el corazón de Sakura volvió a latir con fuerza en su pecho —pero hoy no es ese día, por hoy solo quiero que aceptes compartir mi humilde casa y que no me mates en el intento —y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No podría matarte, eres candidato a ser el próximo _Hokage_, no quiero ir a la prisión —se burló ella, apartando el rostro del pecho masculino.

—Já, já, como si eso pudiera detenerte —siguió él, con cierta exasperación burlona en su tono—. Entonces, ¿quieres ese anillo ahora? Porque podría... —e hizo el amago de volverse para irse y Sakura lo detuvo, sosteniendo su mano.

—_Idiota_ —bufó ella, apenada—. Será como digas, por ahora —suspiró y él sonrió, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos—. Y sí —el rubio la miró con las cejas alzadas, expectante —sí que me voy a vivir contigo —Naruto pegó un salto de felicidad y luego la alzó, dándole vueltas.

—¡Espero no morir! —decía riendo él, aún dando vueltas, burlándose.

—Ya bájame, ¡bájame! —reía ella—. Debemos llegar a casa, mamá debe estar esperándonos —Naruto la bajo y la mantuvo pegada a sí durante un rato, tratando de que su corazón se calmará.

—Otra cosa, Sakura-chan —ella lo miró, enarcando una ceja—. Fe-feliz cumpleaños —y del bolsillo de su pantalón ninja sacó una cajita rectangular.

Al menos no era cuadrada porque ahí _sí_ que ella se desmayaba.

—¿Q-qué es esto? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—Bueno —ya separados, Naruto le dio vueltas a la caja en su mano —_creo_ que tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo, burlón y ella le arrebató la cajita de la mano—. ¡Eh, que eso no es de buena educación!

Sakura lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras retiraba el lazo que ataba la cajita, lo escuchó suspirar y removió la tapa. Dentro había una preciosa cadena de plata con un pétalo de cerezo tallado en un cristal rosáceo.

—Esto... —busco la mirada del rubio y éste se la devolvía —pero esto...

—Es tu regalo de cumpleaños —murmuró él, sacando la cadena de la cajita —quería algo, ya sabes, diferente, que te sorprendiera —Sakura pasó saliva fuertemente —y vi esta cadena y pensé que sería perfecta para ti —Naruto sentía el corazón latirle en la garganta—. Sakura-chan, di algo —finalizó, con voz ahogada.

Su silencio lo tenía con los nervios de punta.

—Es preciosa —respondió ella en un susurro, sabía que aunque le dieran más regalos, ese sería el más especial. Naruto soltó el aire despacio y sonrió.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? —ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, Naruto deslizó la cadena y la aseguró, acariciando la suave piel de su cuello en el proceso—. ¡Listo!

Sakura se volvió y Naruto sonrió como el niño que aún era en el fondo.

—¿Me queda? —preguntó ella, con algo de penosa timidez.

—Perfectamente —respondió con toda sinceridad mientras esbozaba su sonrisa de idiota #1 solo para ella.

—G-gracias, Naruto —él le tomó las manos y le besó los nudillos brevemente, provocando otro sonrojo intenso por parte de ella.

—Deberíamos ir caminando —miró al cielo brevemente —me he tardado más de lo que esperaba, seguro que tú mamá se enoja —y pasó saliva fuertemente.

—Calma, ella no se enojara —Sakura suspiró negando con su cabeza, sus padres tenían una debilidad por Naruto increíble.

—¿Tú crees? —empezaron a caminar y Sakura asintió—. Eso espero —Sakura lo veía murmurar disculpas que ella sabía serían innecesarias.

—Naruto —él se volvió a mirarla y ella aprovechó para rozar sus labios con los suyos —gracias —ella se apartó y podía jurar que se vio reflejada en esos intensos y azules iris.

—A ti, Sakura-chan —y apretó su mano pequeña entre la suya y retomaron el camino a casa de los padres de Sakura.

Mientras caminaban Naruto sonreía internamente.

"_Pronto te daré ese anillo que deseas tanto como yo, Sakura-chan". _

**—Fin—**

¡Feliz cumpleaños a la hermosa flor de cerezo de _**Konoha**_!

Fin del finito de se acabo. No tenía nada en mente para este día, en verdad, pero de la nada me inspiré y me tome 3 horas en hacer esto_ (desde el móvil, escuchando música Kpop, teniendo amenas pláticas por WhatsApp y con mi querida madre, la cosa se alargó más xD)_.

Sencillamente no quería dejar el día pasar, no fue nada rebuscado ni tampoco quería hacer algo muy largo, así que creo que así está bien; incluso hice dos historias, pero el resultado de esta me gustó mucho más que la anterior.

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el escrito, les pido disculpas por los posibles **OoC** de los personajes *_profunda reverencia_*, pero igual, espero disfruten de la misma, ¡un grato abrazo a todos/as!

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
